Season 2 (Homeworld)
DEEP STAR EXPLORATION Synopsis Characters Information *Similar to Star Trek Voyager Elite Force. *Cargo containers *Hangar bay *"USS Raven" *Bermuda Triangle of space *Salvage operation *Collision course * TV MOVIE: Focus on a crew of explorers exploring the unknown through a wormhole into another dimension. Black Hole-esque, very 70s, and Interstellar. Could be fun. Fuel is Infinity Drive. Anywhere and everywhere. Tech style-original. Like C-57D in Forbidden Planet to Altair IV. (see Space Voyages doc) In a region of space where there are no space stations or empire. Small ship, minimally armed, armory, security android, CO, XO/Helmsman-access to weapons/comms/navigation, CHENG, CMO-also psychiatrist, medic, Science Officer- botanist, general sciences, A.I., technician & pilot, marines/troopers-security detail, fighter pilots-drones, frontier colonies. No kids/chef. Ambassador. Red giant with a neutron star within it being drained by a black hole, "positive shield." Capt. Wilson is headhunted (executive search) by the space agency funding the expedition. CCR-135 Ambitious. UNSC INFINITY VIDEO, YEARS AFTER WAR, BUILD SHIP FOR EXPLORATION. REDSHIFT: EXPLORERS. * Deep star exploration: Capt. Willard Madison. Cmdr. Charles Patrick. Lt. Kathryn James. Dr. Linda Patrick. ENS. Adam L. Wilson. Amb. Thomas L. Wilson. 1. Ambassador Thomas Lorne Wilson, III. (James E. Stewart) Si Cwan/Lwaxana Troi-like. Father of Adam Wilson, descendent of the first people to design Slipstream Jump drive. War hero, survived the destruction of the first Ambitious. • Crose’s time, Grandfather helped design the engine that took humanity to the stars, from Texas or switch it up to something more Midwestern or Interior Mountain West oriented. 2. Cmdr. Demetrius “Demmy” Farren. (Phillip A. Leavenworth) From Ohio. Very similar to Kirk, but is Calhoun. (Possibly alien) 3. Maj. Kenneth Maddox. (Tyler Maddex) From Texas. Very similar to “Trip” Tucker. Executive officer. 4. (Capt.) Dr. Karla Maldonado. (Brenda Hernandez) Dating Maddox secretly. Latina. Chief Medical officer. From New Mexico. 5. Capt. David K. Thurman/Xa Zork. (Jordan Williams) From Georgia. Chief Engineer. 6. Lt. Adam Wilson (Kyle Leavenworth) From Texas, son of Tom Wilson. Chief Pilot, Lead Gunner. 7. Lt. Alonzo Ramirez. (Alfonso/Robert Robles) From Maryland. Shuttle pilot, 1st AID. 8. Swn 1st class Michelle Quintanilla. (Angelica Nunez) Medic. 9. Swn 1st class “Ivy” Margaret Weaver. (Kylie Ochoa) Friend of Adam. Bisexual. Quartermaster. Love triangle with Adam, Ivy and Isis. 10. Swn 1st class “Isis” Andra Fragoso. (Aimee Anselmo) Yeoman, secretary, operations manager. Nihilistic. 11. Nicholas H. Farren (Adrian Avalos) From Ohio. Space frigate commander. 12. Patricia Farren. (Natziri Torres) Visitor, Cmdr. Farren’s ex-wife. • Ambitious, CCR-135. ~100-150 people. Based NTE-3120 NSEA Protector/NX-01 Enterprise. United States Space Command. Heavy cruiser. • Courageous, CCR-565. United States Space Command. • Patriot, • Defender, • Defiance, • Guardian, • Judgment, • Nemesis, • Renegade, • Retribution, • Ascendant, • Phobos, • Ranger, • Alien spacecraft discovered, reconstituted, launched as Earth ship for exploration. A few colonies near Earth, push forward, after a war, Peace Accord. ARMY (Enlisted- Private/Corporal/Sergeant. WO. Officer- Lt./Capt./Maj./Col. GENERAL.) Army is primarily a ground/land based military branch, no space assets other than GPS. Army aviators are usually helicopter pilots. NAVY (Enlisted- Seaman/PO/CPO. WO. Officer- Ens./Lt./Cmdr./Capt. ADMIRAL.) The U.S. Navy is primarily an ocean-going military branch, no space assets other than GPS, missile tracking. Naval aviators are fighter/interceptor pilots. Railguns on carriers. MARINE CORPS (Enlisted- Private/Corporal/Sergeant. WO. Officer- Lt./Capt./Maj./Col. GEN.) Marines are primarily naval infantry but the marines are a multi-purpose branch, all riflemen. Space assets regarding Project Hot Eagle. Marine aviators are fighter/interceptor pilots. COAST GUARD (Enlisted- Seaman/PO/CPO. WO. Officer- Ens./Lt./Cmdr/Capt. ADM.) The Coast Guard is an ocean-going military branch that protects the U.S. coastlines. No space assets other than GPS. Coast Guard aviators usually fly helicopters. The CG is a law enforcement branch not so much military. AIR FORCE (Enlisted- Airman/TSgt./Msgt. Officer- Lt./Capt./Maj/Col. GENERAL/MARSHAL) The Air Force is primarily an aerospace and technological oriented branch protecting the Air. Those who control the air, control the battle. Heavily space dependent. 75% of the officer corps is a fighter/interceptor/bomber/etc pilot. Control ICBMs in U.S. SPACE COMMAND (Enlisted- Spaceman/TSgt./MSgt. Officer- Lt./Capt./Maj/Col. GEN./MAR.) Space Command was split of the Air Force, which was spurned of the Army, it is the primary space branch of the U.S. The SC is an amalgamation of many of the branches placed in space. For example, it is like the Army in that it has a basic military structure and infantry. It is like the Navy in that spacecraft operation is handled very much like the navy handle carriers. It is like the Marine Corps in that it is a multi-purpose branch, all are technicians here however. Project Hot Eagle-like operations have been utilized. There are no space fighters, as UAVs or missiles replace them in space. A section of the Space Command guards the Homeworld. Lieutenant. Captain. Major. Commander. Colonel. (NATO RANK STRUCTURE 0F-1/OF-5) UNITED NATIONS (UN) – SECRETARY-GENERAL NORTH ATLANTIC TREATY ORGANIZATION (NATO) – SECRETARY-GENERAL UNITED STATES SPACE COMMAND (USSC). • OFFICE OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES (POTUS) • DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE (SECRETARY OF DEFENSE) • DEPARTMENT OF THE SPACE COMMAND (SECRETARY OF THE SPACE COMMAND) • 4-STAR • 3-STAR • 2-STAR • 1-STAR • (CREW OF THE HUMAN SPACECRAFT: see list of human ships) • SENIOR OFFICERS • JUNIOR OFFICERS • NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS • ENLISTEES (SPACE MILITARY IS MOSTLY A PEACEKEEPING/LAW ENFORCEMENT ENDEAVOR) EXPANDED UNIVERSE (LOGICAL LIKE BATTLESTAR, EXPANSION LIKE STAR WARS/STAR TREK OR BOTH LIKE MASS EFFECT) DETERMINE IF THIS IS A: PURELY MOVIE FRANCHISE, PURELY TELEVISION, MOVIE TO TV, TV TO MOVIE, MMO, VG, VG TO MOVIE, VG TO TV, TV TO VG, MOVIE TO VG, OR ANYOTHER COMBINATION. COD TIMELINE: 2011- NUCLEAR DETONATION IN MIDEAST, 2016- WW3 (INTO FORMS FROM NATO AFTER RUSSIA JOINS IT), 2025- US/CHINA COLD WAR. COD SPACE WARFARE: (COD4- USMC, PROJECT HOT EAGLE, N7 TRAINING), (COD WAW – ISLAND HOPPING “PLANET HOP”), (CODMW2- ISS, SPACE ASTRONAUT, NASA/CORP/USAF), (COD BO-MOON MULTIPLAYER MAP), (COD MW3- ZERO G FIGHT SEQ, WW3, NATO WITH RUSSIA), (COD BO2- FUTURE SETTING, RISE OF CHINA, SATELLITE WARFARE- USAF)/ BATTLE OF TRAFALGAR INSPIRED. (US NAVY SPACECRAFT, RAILGUNS) RE-INVENT SPACE MARINE (SPACE: ABOVE & BEYOND), 1 BULLET CAN KILL, NEW KIND OF SPACE WEAPONRY. TAKES PLACE WITHIN THE NEXT 100 YEARS, DEFINITELY AFTER THE NEXT 25. MUSIC IS SYNTHPOP WITH ORCHESTRAL (TRON LEGACY, MASS EFFECT) 1967 MOON TREATY, UN DISSOLVED, TREATY INVALID, REPLACE UN WITH G8/G20 SUCCESSOR MASS EFFECT TRILOGY (1-REAPER INTRO/MERCS, 2- MSV ESTEVANICO/SHIP COLLAPSE, 3- FINAL PUSH/ERASE STARCHILD & CRUCIBLE/BUILD UPON LOST CRYPTS OF BEINGS OF LIGHT) FINAL STUFF CHECK: TSANFM and CROSE documents. Influence Star Trek (Enterprise) - Characters and ranking and races Battlestar Galactica (Reimagine) - equipment, technology, relationships, transportation. Instaneous space-folding, without any visual cues, almost as if it disappears in once location , then reappears in another, can be done with a film jump cut. Sea Quest- ideal bridge Space 1999-conflicts Stargate (SG1) - ships Halo- warfare, timeline …. Video game Dune- royalty, desert, politics…. Novel Wing Commander- enemy….. Film Enemy Mine Lost in Space Star Wars Miscellaneous 5 named ships Average race Adam Wilson is based on ‘Trip’ and ‘Apollo’ and ‘Wesley Crusher’ Logy, better recollection than humans Gixlan, main craft is like a basestar Crose is bigger than earth, several times bigger, artificially created Transportation called slipstream. Pyrrhic victory at the D-day like battle Adam Wilson lives fight by stealing Gixlan ship with a Logy dying onboard Commander dies, Kylie’s character dies Based on Korean War Loggy mostly like kangaroo, wookie Bounty hunter General Xon – rename. (Gixlan enemy) Episode list Season 2: DEEP STAR EXPLORATION. Episode 1: The Phoenix flies through the interstellar medium and receives a message from Earth, dated at several years ago, the "Other Side" seems to be working out here somewhere. The twist is that they are actually alive and operating. The ramifications of such a revelation are established. The crew are then captured by members of the Other Side operating on an asteroid nearby. The Phoenix crew travel to a planet in the star chart, to mine a desert planet for titanium. Though much to the surprise of the crew, the planet is dominated by a rock-like life-form that is thirsty for liquid water and changes color due to changing "feelings." The crew travel to a strange nebula that resemble mountains on Earth. It is discovered that the nebula may be an intelligent organism, as it communicates telepathically and manifests old friends and acquaintances of the crew aboard their sister ship, the Courageous. The episode raises questions about the nature of life and what forms it can assume. The crew encounter the first alien intelligence they can communicate with, but end up in a war with them, the Phoenix is destroyed while the crew depart in a ranger and travel down to the planet's surface. The crew awaken to discover that it was all an illusion to show the consequences of their actions. The Phoenix departs the planet. The Phoenix has been restocked, Ansen and Collins relationship reaches its climax. The crew arrive at what they refer to as a "post-garden" world, nicknamed Gaia in the Star Swift database. The planet Gaia houses a revelation regarding the importance of Nexus space station, Star Swift mission and Cooper's experience in the tessaract. Other episodes: Phoenix. The crew closes in on a rogue planetoid orbiting in the darkness of space. Ambitious. The crew successfully negotiates an end to their civil conflict and diplomatic relations have been opened, an Ambassador is positioned on the planet with a shuttlecraft of personnel. The Ambassador is Collins' father. Phoenix. The crew sets foot on the rogue planetoid and find a facility run by robots who seem to have been waiting for them to arrive. They notify the crew that the "Other Side" personnel had long since disappeared into a fifth dimensional space. They would mine this rogue planetoid for material to create the Nexus Space Station but they have transcended time and space. Nonetheless, Collins visits an interior energy facility within the planet's core, Collins and the crew believe they have come full circle and have all the answers they seek. Ambitious. The crew arrive at the planetoid to find it abandoned, the Phoenix is not in orbit, they believe. Dr. Roth analyzes the control interfaces and pulls up a video that shows the crew of the Phoenix inside an interior energy facility. The Ambitious crew proceed into the planet's core and find the crew there, astonished that they even arrived so fast. The Phoenix crew have only been inside the core for ten minutes, a week has passed for the rest of the universe. Both crews depart the planet core, the Ambitious personnel notify them they have been on the planet for a week and a half and have heard nothing. The Phoenix follows the clue discovered back on Meridian to an ocean world with a few islands and no moon. They land a shuttlecraft on one of the bigger islands of the planet. Roth nicknames the planet, "Atlantis." They find an abandoned bunker which has a locked underground facility. LUXX breaks through the blast door to a large open bullpen where hundreds of screens display images from probes all over the universe. Real-time imagery of alien worlds. Roth dubs this place, "The Watchtower." They finally know the final resting place of the "Other Side" and its passengers. A holographic representation of Dr. Harlow, a famed scientist of the "Other Side" appears, stating that they did what they did to fulfill the human need for exploration. Dr. Roth is left behind while the Phoenix goes through to find them. Dr. Roth is met by Commander Keenan of the Ambitious, she is arrests him and says that the rest of the crew will be punished for stealing the Phoenix, six months ago. Category:ARC Category:Homeworld